


I'm a- UGLY CHEAP IKEA LAMP?!?

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, IKEA, M/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No Angst, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Bonds, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urban Fantasy, Wolves, yes not even a little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: All Taekwoon wants is do help his boyfriend making his apartment cozier.And really, Hongbin needs finally a lamp especially for his nights he is all out streaming.So IKEA is it!For more: Check Notes at the end!
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I'm a- UGLY CHEAP IKEA LAMP?!?

It wasn’t a nice and sunny morning, the temperature pretty chill when they decided to go shopping today. Sure they both still had their own apartments and moving in together was still a goal that lays far in the future but Taekwoon always cared, even if it is just the environment surrounding his boyfriend. Hongbin couldn’t care less about how his apartment looks as long as it was clean, yet he got a caring but messy alpha as mate. 

Probably karma.  
  
Well if he has to learn how to care more, about himself and others, Taekwoon clearly has to work on cleaning up a place.  
  
Blinking angrily when he found the coffee cup, not cleaned up, hell not even washed out, in the sink this morning and the bottom was dark brown coated from the dried coffee. Growling frustrated at his mate when Taekwoon entered the kitchen.  
  
However he let it go when Taekwoon kissed him sweetly after apologizing for the mess. The fact that Taekwoon also cleaned the cup while still holding him captive, between the sink and his body, sharing a few ‘i love you’ before kissing down his neck once the cup was clean, did not help to calm his fast heartbeat at all. Hongbin even forgot why he was angry at all. 

  
  


It was still a clouded sky and chill when they sat in the car, driving towards IKEA.  
  
“So shouldn’t we make a list?” Hongbin asked after they were on the road for around 15 minutes. “I mean lists are helpful and they prevent you buying too much or unnecessary stuff,” he fumbles with his phone, already an app open to take notes.  
  
“Hongbin, we just go there and then we will see on what our eyes may fall,” Taekwoon mumbles, concentrating on the streets. Surprisingly less people seem to be out today, it isn’t much traffic. “What we buy for sure is a lamp. It can’t be that the only light source while you stream is your PC screen. Not to mention that it’s horrible for your eyesight.”  
  
Hongbin would hate to know it but he pouts, looking at his boyfriend who stares straight ahead, watching the road and cars but still manages to get a side glance on the lovely sign of Hongbin pouting. A smile blooms on Taekwoons lips but he knows better than to say something about it. He rather keeps quiet and enjoys. The other wolf always gets annoyed about getting told how cute he actually can be. “But i don’t wanna waste much money, my apartment is fine the way it is and not having lights on safes money!” Hongbin states but he knows it is useless to fight about it.  
  


If Taekwoon wants to take care of him he does and he will. The last thing Hongbin wants is a useless fight… and yes he loves the attention actually. He could bask in the alphas attention.  
  
As if he would ever admit that!

Suddenly a thought popped up in his mind and he hated it. Taekwoon is a pretty alpha, not to say sexy and he just has that special kind of aura. Gosh it will be lots of work again to stop other wolves from coming at him. Another reason Hongbin hated to go shopping with Taekwoon. All the other annoying wolves coming for his alpha. Only because there is no claim yet.

But a claim is a scary thing, at least for him. Does it mean a bond for forever. If he does this one day he wants to be more than 100% sure he had found the right wolf.

  
Taekwoon gives his boyfriend another side glance, watching him frowning and typing something furiously into his phone and smiles. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They easily got a parking slot and may it be the weather or the fact it was in the middle of the week but they were also surprisingly less people at the furniture shop. Which automatically put Taekwoon at ease. He may be way more outgoing since he knew Hongbin and his friends but many people, crowded in one place still creep him out. “Do we need a shopping trolley?” Hongbin ask but doesn’t even wait for Taekwoon to answer instead starts walking towards the entrance. “No wait, we don’t need one. Not taking one means we can’t-”  
  
Two hands sneak around his waist out of nothing making him stumble in his steps and wouldn’t it be for the hands holding him stable he would probably be on his knees now. He almost yells but shrieks and is embarrassed immediately. Feeling his ears going warm he can tell they are probably shaded in some very vibrant red. “Taekwoon!” The shoutout was supposed to be a curse but came out as hiss and Taekwoon finds it just adorable when Hongbin acts like a angry cat.

Sometimes thinking about the controversy about the big wolve acting like a house cat makes him laugh out of nowhere. He could too well imagine Hongbin bristling like a cat, which only lead to him grinning into his beloved boyfriend annoyed face.Truly, people often tell him he moves like a cat and that his eyes resemble those of a cat but there is no one behaving more like a cat diva than Hongbin.  
  
Hasty Hongbin looks around only to find that they are alone and a massive pillar from the underground parking system had shielded most of the embarrassing situation. “You damn cat,” he hisses while turning his head to face his boyfriend, hitting one of his arm, “don’t sneak on me like this and don’t startle me like that!”  
  
“Sorry, Bunny,” Taekwoon gets him back for the ‘cat’, still smiling “but we do need a shopping trolley and you will get one.” He had started to bend his head down and down until he was next to Hongbins ear and Hongbin clearly not accepted that the whole situation sended some shivers down his spine. He totally refuses his inner wolf who’s jumping around in joy having his chosen mate so close. Gosh he needs to get away!  
  
“I… go get a shopping trolley.”

“Right, you go.”

  
“Hyung, then you need to let me go?”  
  
Taekwoon placed a soft kiss next Hongbins ear before he released his boyfriend, watching him walking away with red ears and cursing words slipping through his lips. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“No way i buy this ugly thing.” Hongbin stands next to Taekwoon, staring at a black glass vase that looks like it is slowly melting. In his eyes that thing is clearly a waste to buy and not art or whatever aesthetical pleasure that things is labeled. Taekwoon chuckles, meanwhile knowing his boyfriends antics too well, to be aware that Hongbin doesn’t find it ugly per see, he just don’t want to spend money on it.  
  
Seems to be his goal since Taekwoon told him to go shopping for his apartment this morning. But really Hongbins apartment isn’t very… warm and welcoming. Most of his furniture is white, cheap and combined with lots of metal. It’s… kinda to clean, in Taekwoons eyes.  
  
“It’s not ugly,” Taekwoon snorts amused “You just don’t wanna spend money.” However, he gives his boyfriend a slightly annoyed glance and Hongbin avoids his eye contact. Looking away, a bit ashamed. He knows to well this was a warning and that Taekwoons patience is running low. Well he can’t blame him, he’s very well aware of the fact he’s nagging since the morning.  
  
“I like it and i buy it, it will fit very nicely to the white Orchid i got from Jaehwan,” and with that Taekwoon takes one of the models from father behind, checking if it’s ok and then puts it carefully into their shopping trolley. Clearly noticing how Hongbin flinches when he mentioned his ex but he ignores it.  
  
Hongbin gulps downs whatever he had on his tongue, accepting the blow and telling himself to behave better. The mention of Jaehwan was a second warning for him to finally behave and he definitely wants to proof he is worth it. There is no way he will lose that alpha, his alpha to any other wolf ever. He can do this relationship thing!  
  
  
So he uses the next corner, shielded from prying eyes and snuggles carefully into Taekwoon, mumbling a soft “Sorry Hyung, i will do better. I’m sorry.” Taekwoon carefully let one arm slide around his boyfriend's waist, nuzzling through his chocolate brown hair.  
  
“Look Hongbin, i do understand you want to save money because you still study. I do understand you want to be independent, but please understand that I’m your boyfriend and i wish to help you. So please accept my help. I never want my money back from you, even,” he takes a breath before speaking further. “Even if this shouldn’t turn out good,” Taekwoon can feel how Hongbins body stiffens, “which i don’t want to happen at all, i don’t want my money back. OK?”  
  
Hongbin nods but he doesn’t want to let go, instead presses himself closer to Taekwoon who slowly guides them into a small corner that shields them as good as possible from curious eyes. “Hey, hey sweetheart,” Taekwoon hold him close, one hand carefully massaging Hongbins skalp, fingers sliding through the silky hair. “I’m here, i won’t leave. I’m right here.” Taekwoon smiles when he notices that Hongbin deeply inhales his alpha scent, having his head buried on the spot where shoulder and neck meet. “I love you Hongbin.”  
  
Hongbins grip on Taekwoons shirt tightens, hearing those words. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Taekwoon? You here? How are you?”  
  
Hongbin more or less choked on his salad, no probably on the tomato he was about to gulp down as he heared the loud and cheering voice of a person he just wants to rip out of his boyfriends life for good.  
  
Who the fuck stays best friend with his ex?  
Taekwoon, obviously.  
  
How much his wolf hated that his alpha was still best friends with Jaehwan.  
  
Ok actually he knows he is fucking jealous and he knows it is probably very unhealthy but they weren’t together that long and Taekwoon still hadn’t claimed him as his mate and he really doesn’t want any other wolf that is not an alpha near his alpha because-  
  
“Well now that’s a surprise Jaehwan,” Taekwoon gulped down his piece of meat and stood up to hug his best friend.  
  
Hongbin was raging on the inside and giving Jaehwan his best ‘look-to-kill’ and that bastard has the audacity to smile back.  
  
“Hyung,” Jaehwan whispered “i think Hongbin still hates me. He looks like eating me alive.”

  
Taekwoon had trouble to not chuckle out loud. “I know,” he whispered back “don’t worry i got this. He is cute like this.” 

Which earned him a pretty questionable glance from Jaehwan. “My life is one the line here!” 

Taekwoon chuckled and went on, sounding normal “Nice to meet you my friend,” and backed off. Smiling when he noticed Hongbin, staying next to him now. Having an arm around his waist. Not territorial at all. Gosh Taekwoon can’t help it but the fact that Hongbin gets territorial really is cute and he has trouble not to chuckle again. 

  
That Hongbin presses himself even closer to him doesn’t make it better and he just can’t help but smile about the cute angry glare his boyfriend gives Jaehwan. Honestly Hongbin looked like he is about to growl.  
  
  


Jaehwan would probably not agree on the cute. 

  
“Oh yes,” Jaehwan said smiling his sunshine smile Hongbin hates so much, turning around, grabbing a man’s wrist and pulling him close. The man, Taekwoon had noticed stood the whole time slight behind Jaehwan and watched them with curiosity and slight confusion mixed with amusement. Also it was an alpha.  
  
It clicked the moment Jaehwan decided to speak further. “Let me introduce you my boyfriend. Wonshik, that’s Taekwoon and his boyfriend Hongbin.” The man smiled, bowing and with a surprisingly deep voice he said “I’m Wonshik, nice to meet you Taekwoon-ssi, Hongbin-ssi,” then blinked confused at Hongbin.  
  
“Nice to meet you too Wonshik,” Taekwoon bowed back, not as deep as Wonshik because there really was no need. “Let’s stop the formalities,” he smiled, giving a side glance to his boyfriend only to find Hongbin frowning a bit. He looks… irritated? Confused? Taekwoon wonders but doesn’t push it further.  
  
“Bin? Is that you?” Wonshik was pretty sure but still, he wanted to sound polite so better making this a question. Smiling at the younger who’s face made clear he recognized Wonshik too. Surprisingly he did not seem so excited about it.  
  


  
The moment he saw Wonshik, Hongbin wanted to curl up in the next corner and when Wonshik was dumb enough to ask him he groaned on the inside. “Y-yes it’s me,” before he gave Taekwoon a ‘everythings fine’- smile. “We met once in the past but that was long ago and we only met shortly,” trying to sound as casual as he can while at the same time he tried very politely to tell Wonshik he should ‘shut the fuck up!’ 

Though, leave it to a bundle of sunshine on extasy to make it worse.  
  
“Oh!” Jaehwan quickly caught up, watching both men slightly awkward trying to handle the situation. “Oh wait Bin? Bin like Hongbin? Is Hongbin the one night stand you once-”  
  
He got cut off by a not so soft poke in the ribs, whining dramatically and that was enough for Taekwoon to finally burst into laughter, the scene so absurd and his boyfriend so hilarious while trying hard to not make him ―Taekwoon― jealous about a one night stand in the past.  
  
While everyone else starred at him in slight shock and confusion, Hongbin grew more anxious than he already was. Taekwoon tried hard to to calm himself down but it only ended in lots of giggling. Gesturing towards the table and the seats he somehow managed to press out a “Let’s sit down, there is quite much to talk about, i think.”  
  
The whining “No,” from Hongbin and the embarrassed groan from Wonshik were completely ignored by Jaehwan and Taekwoon.

  
That’s how in the end they ended up sitting on a small table with some food in the middle and talking the awkwardness away.  
  
And that’s also how Taekwoon found out about Hongbins one and only one night stand in the past.  
  


  
At the end Hongbin relaxed more and more and the fact that Wonshik was an alpha and with that Jaehwan was not really a threat anymore may had something to do with it.  
  
Maybe also the fact that Taekwoon kissed him in front of everyone while holding him close when they bid their goodbyes. It doesn’t matter that it was just a slight peck on the lips.  
  
Kiss is kiss!  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was lurking around the lamp section for a while now, reading here and there, checking out designs and the prices. Honestly he remembered Taekwoons words from earlier but those prices were absolutely unacceptable. For a stupid lamp!  
  


He needs a simple design, best in black ―black just fits in the best all the time― not too expensive and still giving a good light.  
  
He doesn’t need all that design stuff.  
  
Hongbin was about to call it a day and just get out of here. Truly he had enough not to mention the Wonshik accident and the fact his boyfriend knows now all about his embarrassing one night stand. Gosh it is so embarrassing he wishes he could go back in time and do everything to not ever set a foot into IKEA.  
  
Taekwoon was nowhere to be seen and really not a big help here. Where the hell was his boyfriend? Hongbin really was tired, he could feel a headache incoming. They had found a few other stuff but the lamp Taekwoon wanted him to buy will surely be another story. Nothing here seems to be good enough.  
  
While his mood was getting worse he went around a corner he hasn’t really given much attention but now that he was standing here, he noticed it was a corner for special offers. A quick glance around and his eyes catched an interesting one. Two lamps, looking very identical only to turn out identical when he stood in front of them reading the note.

It’s 2 for 1. 

They are cheap.

Simple and black.

  
He searches for the switch, finding it is inserted with the cable. One to step on. Practical,very practical and he loves practical things.  
  
Since it’s a special offer he checks extra carefully on the two lamps but he can’t find anything that speaks against buying them. Where the hell is Taekwoon when he needs-

Hongbin was about to turn around because he really doesn’t intended to yell his boyfriends name through the section just to get his attention, only to bump into a broader chest, ending yelling in two strong arms.  
  
This time he doesn’t hold back hitting and cursing his boyfriend.  
  
“God damn i hate you and your fucking cat ability to sneak up on people. I fucking hate-,” again he got cut off with a kiss just like this morning.  
  
Again the soothing alpha smell is calming him down.  
  
Again he is about to melt into his boyfriend arms.

He hums into the kiss and after a few seconds he got released. Blinking into a grinning face.

“I hate you, i hate you, i really hate you!” He hits Taekwoons chest again when the other released him from the kiss, giggling like a child that just played the perfect prank.  
  
“I love you too, Binnie,” the older still grinning leaning in for another kiss. Snorting and crossing his arms in front of his chest Hongbin accepts the short kiss but still gives angry glares after they part again. “Then buy me that lamp, it’s a special offer even.”  
  
Arching an eyebrow the alpha eyes the two lamps. Simple, practical and typically his boyfriend. He sighs then looking at Hongbin again, who doesn’t really seem to care he is still in a tight hug. “Really? Those? I mean they are very much you… aren’t they… a bit too simple?”  
  
“Are you gonna tell me I’m an ugly cheap IKEA lamp?”  
  
“I didn’t-”  
  
“You find them ugly don’t try to hide it. I like them. They fit perfect,” Hongbin gives him that sharky smile that brings out his dimples and Taekwoon can feel he is about to give in just because of dimples.  
  
“But-”  
  
Hongbin gives him ‘the’ look and Taekwoon closes his mouth again, sighing.  
  
“Ok, ok these two… What do you even want with the second one?”  
  
Hongbin shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know, you take one?”  
  
Taekwoon stares at him, face blank.  
  
“I mean other have couple looks, we have couple lamps?”  
  
He released his boyfriend, mumbling “Just take the stupid lamps,” and went back to the shopping trolley, shaking his head as if he still can’t proceed what he just heared.  
  
  
As Taekwoon moved with an annoyed face of acceptance, towards the checkout, a way to cheerful Hongbin walked behind him, holding two lamps.  
  
It annoyed him even more but what doesn’t he do for love.  
  
Buying two ugly cheap IKEA lamps.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What-?” Hongbin starred at the shark plushie ―blue grey, not to small and white teeth showing in it’s open mouth― Taekwoon just pushed into his arms while he was peacefully chilling on the couch. He stared from the plushie to his boyfriend, to the plushie.

“The smile reminded me of you,” is all he got as answer and before he could aim probably, throwing the plushie at his alpha, Taekwoon quickly run out of the living room, laughing and hiding in the bedroom behind a closed door.  
  
“You goddamn-” Hongbin yelled after him and then bit his tongue to not finish the curse, smiling actually while looking at the shark plushie. Well it does not have dimples but-  
  
Suddenly the bedroom door opened again, Taekwoon standing in the door frame holding up a tabby cat plushie he had found on his side of Hongbins big bed. “Really?” he blinked, baffled at his boyfriend and Hongbin just stood there, holding his shark plushie tight and laughed.  
  
Hard.  
  
“Revenge,” he gasps between laugher and shortly after his outburst Taekwoon, joined him while pulling him close. Placing some kisses on his still laughing boyfriend once he had calmed down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say thank you to the follow people who highly inspired me for the different scenes in here.  
> You find them all on Twitter!
> 
> Lascif: Accidentally meeting a one night stand  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/lascifvixx
> 
> Pooja: Arguing over a vase that's claimed to be aesthetic  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/poojamk15
> 
> Helen: Buying the plushies and fighting over the lamp model  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Ln1885
> 
> Thierry: For the restaurant input  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Thierry_Lei
> 
> And then of course @ RedKongbini93 for the ugly cheap IKEA lamp XD
> 
> Also as you may have noticed there is not even once the word Omega in it (or Beta).  
> Yes no A/B/O System yet i wrote about alphas, shocking.  
> Take a lesson in biology and google wolf packs in the wild pls.  
> They do have a hierachy but your so called A/B/O system doesn't work out there and with that is out of the window.  
> I'm honest i hate the system -.- (Yes i do read some fics about it but I'm hella picky and they must be special, very special.)  
> I never was a big fan of stereotypes and if that system is something THAN full of stereotypes. 
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thanks.


End file.
